ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10:Justice League Arc 2:Chapter 5
This page is for the final chapter of Arc 2 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Watchtower Ben and Kara had just came back from their mission. It was not a major mission but at least they met some heroes like them and the Justice League. All of the new and old Justice League members were sitting around a table talking. Suddenly, Superman's voice echoed across the room. "Thank you all for agreeing to join the League and I will like to happily say that tomorrow we are updating our teleporter and systems so you can all be teleported in. For now, there will be a secret portal from the Hall of Justice." said Superman, very loudly. "We are also currently working on missions for all of you. We are also taking in options for new League members so if you have any please ask me, Batman, Wonder Woman or Martian Manhunter. Thank you! Hope you have a good time!" said Superman. Other than new members, the League was also different in others ways. Martian Manhunter had used his power, telepathy to link all their minds together for better teamwork but everyone agreed that the link would end when missions are done. The Watchtower had been updated to include training rooms and more useful rooms. Suddenly, an alert appeared on the League. Martian Manhunter ran over to the computer looking through the alert. "Lex Luthor is at Metropolis and he has got some firepower!" thought Martian Manhunter which made all of the League Members hear the same. "Lets get going then!" shouted Ben. Martian Manhunter decided to stay while the rest of the members raced off to Metropolis. Metropolis Ben had been to Metropolis a lot, he had noticed how it seemed to be villain central but he knew this was something major, of course because every league member went except John. They all flew off in the new ship, the Javelin-7 which had been created because of all the new members. The Javelin-7 stopped and landed in the middle of Metropolis. All of the Leaguers decided to split up in groups to find Lex. Ben was with Supergirl, Flash and Green Lantern. "Kara, can't you use your powers to look around quickly?" asked Ben. "Yes and actually I have been using it!" said Kara, jokingly. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard and they saw rocks and parts of buildings coming at them. "KARA!" screamed Ben. Ben grabbed Kara by the hand and they both jumped out the way. Ben blacked out for a small while after this. Ben woke up, smoke all around him. He looked around him, all he could see was darkness and smoke. Ben tried to get up but his body ached. His body soon started to function again and he noticed his hand was holding something. He looked down to see he was holding a hand. When he tried to look more carefully, he seen a body reach out and get up. "Kara!" shouted Ben noticing that it was his friend. "You okay Kara?" asked Ben. Kara then looked down at his hand and they both noticed they were holding each others hand. They soon released their hands, blushing. They soon heard Green Arrow's voice. "Can you two love birds help out maybe?" shouted Green Arrow. Flash suddenly appeared in front of them and just said "Awww.." Ben helped Kara up to their feet, that was when he noticed she was still blushing. A million thoughts went through his head, like asking her out but he said it would have to wait until later. Ben pressed on his Omnitrix, transforming him into a strange, dark ghost. "Ghostfreak!" screamed the ghost. "You didn't show me this alien." said Supergirl. "I don't really have a good past with this guy." said Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak, Supergirl, Flash and Green Arrow ran towards the battle field where they saw Lex Luthor with Ocean Master and Deathstroke. Lex Luthor had many Leaguers bodies around him like Batman's, Superman's, Wonder Woman's and Black Canary's. Aquaman and Hawkman appeared from nowhere. "Ocean Master, my enemy!" screamed Aquaman, soon starting to attack Ocean Master. Hawkman and Green Arrow attacked Deathstroke. Supergirl ran straight at Lex Luthor. "Kara! No!" screamed Ghostfreak. Lex Luthor grabbed a Kryptonite gem which he used on Supermman and stabbed Supergirl in the chest with it. Supergirl fell to the floor, blood coming out from her chest. Her whole body turned pale and she just fell on her back. Ghostfreak timed out when Ben ran over to Kara. "Kara!" screamed Ben, not wanting to loose someone else. He grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. He tried to get her up but she wouldn't budge. He kissed her on the cheek. Ben spun around to see Flash getting shot in the chest. Ben was about to run for him but he saw a gun shot coming for him. Ben suddenly seen darkness. "I am dead, god no!" screamed Ben. "Not quite!" said a famillar voice. Ben turned around to see Professor Paradox. "Professor!" shouted Ben. "I can not stay here long but I can fuel your Alien, Clockwork's powers so he can teleport all of the villains to the last place they where before Metropolis and heal all injures!" said Paradox. "Okay lets do it!" said Ben. Ben pressed his omnitrix to turn him into a big, yellow clock-like alien. "Clockwork!" said the clock alien. "Goodbye, Ben!" said Paradox. Clockwork returned to the world. With a wave of his hand, the bullet being shot at him disappeared. "What the..." said Lex. Clockwork then smashed the ground, which made all the villains suddenly disappear and all of the destruction in Metropolis disappeared become normal. Clockwork then blasted around him making everyones injures disappear. He then returned back to Ben. Smallvile,2 hours later Ben and Kara teleported back to the Kent home. Ben decided it was time to ask. "Hey Kara." said Ben. "Yeah,Ben" said Kara. "I seen new restaurant in Star City which has just opened up, do you wanna go?" asked Ben. Kara couldn't believe it, Ben was right now asking her out. "Kara?" said Ben. Kara didn't realise it but she had just been standing there, blushing. "Yeah, of course, Ben! How about Saturday?" asked Kara. "Okay!" said Ben. Ben grabbed Kara's arm and then grabbed her into a deep kiss. Ben then transformed into Jetray and said, "See you, Saturday." He then flew off leaving a super happy Kara. Notes And that's the end of Arc 2. I am going to start using Clockwork as a super OP alien because he can literally change time itself. Okay, Ben has asked out Kara and their date will be the first chapter of Arc 3. They will become a couple if you are thinking it will be some bad thing that won't work out. Kara WILL be the love interest for the series. Chapter 1 of Arc 3 will probably come out in 2 days. Category:Episodes